Batman VS The Scout
Interlude * Cue Invader - Johnston * Afroapproved: Bats whether baseball or animals are pretty damn cool. Wilt: I don't mean to rain on your parade Afro, but how can a baseball bat be cool? Afroapproved: Have you SEEN characters with baseball bats, they're badass. The Batter for example. Enoch: Afro you're giving me flashbacks I don't want. Afroapproved: Oh yeah, sorry man... Wilt: uh... Batman, the Arkham Knight. Enoch: And, The Scout, Team Fortress 2's Boston Speedster. I'm Enoch. Afroapproved: I'm Afroapproved. Wilt: And I'm Wilt, and it's our job to research these character's weapons, armours, and skills, to find out who would win, a DEATHBATTLE! Batman * Cue Batman Theme - Mix by Jay30k * Afroapprovedd: Who do you think of, when you hear the word Superhero. Enoch: Superman. Wilt: I'm gonna go with Enoch on this one... Afroapproved: Well uh... Who do you think of when you think of vigilantes? Enoch: The Vigilante class in Town of Salem, I love that game! Wilt: I mean, I think of Han Solo. Afropproved: Well, who do you think of when I say Super hero vigilante. Wilt: I think of Batman! Enoch: I think of Spider-Man, WAIT! We can't do Spider-Man VS Batman, that was already done, silly. Afroapproved: ugh... Anyways, Batman the caped crusader! Once a just a child of a rich family when an unlucky run in with a mugger and he became an orphan. Enoch: He swore revenge on the man who killed his family. Wilt: But how? Well, Bruce Wayne used money! Afroapproved: Batman studied forensics to become a detective, and has 12 master degrees! This guy could cure cancer, but no, he's Batman, he has to fight crime! Enoch: But more importantly he studied many different forms of martial arts, all of them! Not to mention he mastered them! ' ''Wilt: He's a master acrobat and athlete and can bench 1000 pounds! As well as mastering swordfighting and stealth, one thing he relies on! '''Enoch: Pfft, that's nothing! I can do that with my arm hairs alone! how much can you guys lift? Wilt: Well, not much I mean, I only have one arm... Afroapproved: uh, like 100... Dead Meme Man: Do u even lift bro!? XD Afroapproved: Please leave. Dead Meme Man: Smell you later! Enoch: Anyways, Bruce has a photographic memory, and is very knowledgeable on pressure points. He was trained by the league of assassins making fear his most important tactic. Wilt: But most importantly, he is a ventriloquist. Enoch: The bat suit he wears was designed to strike fear into his enemies. Despite the most amazing thing ever, Bat nipples. Afroapproved: Seriously, why are those a thing, and why doesn't Batgirl have them? I mean I'm not trying to be a pervert but she's the one that needs them. Wilt: You know this is pretty uncomfortable... Afroapproved: Man up. Batman has tons of weaponry in his dinky little utility belt and it makes you wonder where he really keeps them! Wilt: His Batclaw grappling hook, smoke pellets, a huge variety of Batarangs ranging from the kind that just impale people to the kind that explode! Enoch: Speaking of explosions he has explosive gel! And, shock gloves? I mean, they're pretty strong I guess, they stopped Bane's heart and penetrated Kevlar. Which has parts of rubber in it. Afroapproved: Batsy also has a mini flamethrower, which is neat. Enoch: *Mumbling* I told you we should have done Batman VS The Pyro.... Wilt: Batman also has a Lasso, or, Bat-Lasso, which he usually throws around opponent's feet to trip them up. As well as a small stun gun. Enoch: What's the point of having a stun gun when he has the shock gloves, go big or go home right? Afroapproved: No one cares Enoch, seriously if you wanna use that phrase make a buffet. Enoch: That's actually a good motto... ''' Afroapproved: Batman also has the Bat-Darts which are a form of tranquillizer darts. '''Enoch: He also has grenades! WOOH!! He has Flashbangs which can fill an entire room with light in a second, temporarily blinding foes. He also has Tear-Gas Grenades, able to make foes tear up impairing their vision.. again... He also has EMP Grenades which destroy any electronic device in a 7 foot radius. The Engineer's worst nightmare... And finally, he has Bat Bombs which are mini grenades that can blow up doors. Well, I was hoping for something bigger, oh well... Afroapproved: He also has a small laser, the Acetylene Torch. And he has a-an ENERGY REFLECTOR!!? Okay I think we can stop now, he has MANY, MANY more gadgets, but when we get to Energy Reflectors I don't think he'll even need some of these weapons. Wilt: Oh and he also has a good ol' first aid kit. Enoch: And then there is the infamous shark repellent. Afroapproved: Despite popular belief that was in the helicopter Batman and Robin were I , Deathbattle covered this were you even paying attention when we were researching? Enoch: Well no I wasn't listening. And why would there be Shark Repellent in a Helicopter, I mean, if it was a boat it'd be more believable. Wilt: Well Afro, what about the Bat Credit Cards? Afroapproved: I.... Don't have anything to say. * Watch Nostalgia Critic being triggered by a Bat Credit Card * Afroapproved: *Mockingly* "Never leave the Batcave without it!" This is so stupid! Wilt: Afro, chill out. Afroapproved: I'm sorry, it's just so dumb... * Cue Cave Story Arranged - Last Battle (Ballos Mix) * Enoch: Fun fact, Batman's a coward. And a cheater. Afroapproved: What are you going on about now Enoch? Enoch: Well, Bruce himself is afraid of Bats, and he uses that fear of Bats on his own enemies. Afroapproved: Well, that's not really cheating, and I don't know if I really believe Batman is afraid of bats but hey, whatever-! Enoch: Afro, lemme stop you, I just had a great idea! Bruce Wayne VS Bruce (Finding Nemo)! Afroapproved: Please no. Enoch: Too late now! Wilt: Enoch what are you doing! WELCOME TO ENOCH BATTLLLLLLEEEEEE Im your host, Enoch! And this is going to be an epic match up! Bruce Wayne the Batman VS Bruce the vegan shark! BRUCE WAYNE Gadgets and Shit! BRUCE Shark and shit! BATTLE! Batman looks at Bruce, Bruce recognizes Batman. Bruce: Hey you killed my cousin! Batman: Lol shark repellent! Bruce: REEEEEEEEEEEE! Batman took shark repellent and sprayed it in Bruce's vegan burger. Bruce: Look a yummy vegan burger! Bruce eats the burger and dies! K.O Woah, looks like Batman is gonna have Shark soup! Yum-yum! ENOCH BATTLE END!!! Enoch: Are you guys proud!? Afroapproved & Wilt: Surrr''rreeee....'' Afroapproved: Let's talk about the BatSuit for a moment. Its military grade armour makes it unable to be penetrated from a knife, or electricity, and it is nearly bullet proof, but only nearly. Wilt: His cape allows him to glide through the air and using the BatClaw to propel himself off buildings he can nearly fly. Enoch: Not fly, but fall with style. Wilt: The BatSuit also hides Bruce's heat signature and heartbeat, making it almost impossible for him to be tracked. Afroapproved: But the BatSuit weighs like, 200 pounds and has steel toed boots, how can he just ninja around with it? Enoch: Lazy writing. Afroapproved: The Batsuit also has an electric charge, whenever you touch it BAM! Taser. He also has a scope in which he can see in infrared sight making it easy for him to track enemies. Not to mention the BatSuit hacks into all the cell phones in the world at once to make a 3D map of where his opponent could be. Enoch: So, he can see a 3D map of everything? HA! I can do that with Google Earth, eat it Batman! Wilt: But onto some of Batman's feat, he has been able to throw a Batarang at 100 mph! Enoch: He avoided Darkseid's "Unavoidable" Omega Beams with some simple acrobatics! Afroapproved: Batman even caught an arrow out of the air and has dodge bullets! Afroapproved: But this is just a mortal man we're talking about, able to be harmed just as you and I. Wilt: I'm not a human, and neither is Enoch... Enoch: I am human though... ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!? Wilt: No that's not what I meant... Afroapproved: *sigh* But Batman's overconfidence in his tech has got him into some pretty sticky situations. And apparently Batman's suit isn't back breaking resistant if you're picking up what I'm putting down. Enoch: Nevertheless, Batman isn't afraid of facing whatever challenge, from The Penguin to Superman, all for the name of... Batman. Afroapproved: Vengeance. Wilt: Justice. Afroapproved: Or really it's all of the above. "I am the vengeance, I am the night, I am the Batman." Afroapproved: Oh yeah, I forgot Batman can summon bats. The Scout * Cue Faster Than a Speeding Bullet* Afroapproved: Ah the Scout, the wisecracking merc from Brooklyn. Enoch: Born the youngest of eight brothers he always had trouble. And growing up in the rough part of Boston didn't help. Wilt: His brothers and himself were always getting into fights but before The Scout could even get a hit in it was over. Afroapproved: The Scout, flustered by never being able to join the action, practised running. A lot. And eventually, he was fast enough to beat his brothers to the fray and finally get a piece of the action. Wilt: In fact, that is the reason he joined the fight along side the mercs for worthless pieces of land. He was too out of control for the military after all. Enoch: And at long last, The Scout fit in among the insane war hungry mercenaries. Afroapproved: And that's really all the story The Scout has, no parent death no superpower gaining. Just a runt. ONTO PHYSICALITY! Enoch: The Scout is 5'10'', and while his weight isn't confirmed it's speculated to be around 125 - 150. Wilt: The Scout is the fastest merc in the roster outrunning trains, dodging bullets and missiles the like! Force a' Nature Sandman Bonk! Atomic Punch "You listenin', okay. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. I'm a force of nature." DEATHBATTLE Afroapproved: The combatants are set, time to find out who will win, a DEATHBATTLE! Who do you want to win? The Scout Batman Who do you think will win? The Scout Batman Tie Pre-Fight *Cue Mysterious - Mario Paint * ---- This night was one Gotham had not seen in a while, a silent night. The lights of apartments turn on and off, lights on bridges complimented these perfectly. And no Bat signal to outshine the glowing of the moon tonight. Yes, this night was a silent one... "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" A laugh interrupted Gotham's silence echoing far beyond where it began. But, where did the laugh begin? Thought a man looking over Gotham for atop a building. A large muscular Russian man stepped off the stairs of a short bus continuing his laugh. The man then took one of his large fingers and pushed against the chest of a much smaller man, a man holding a bat. "I told you your tiny bus wouldn't get us to Boston. It is too puny, must be large like me." The Russian man continued his chortle as he lumbered towards the sidewalk. Seven other men unloaded from the bus, one stayed. "Now go find fuel and come right back!" The man said, his German accent heavy. The eight men strolled around the city of Gotham looking for a gas station. "I've had enough waiting I'm going on ahead, see ya losers!" The man with the bat ran ahead of the rest if the group but feeling challenged by the man with the bat the others ran after. A man holding a sword rushed by the scout a red streak following him. But after the red streak disappeared the man with the bat quickly caught up. The man with the bat looked back at the 7 other men taunting them by putting his hands on his ears and waving them. The man with the bat turned a corner disappearing out of the sight of the other men. The man with the bat was about to shout an taunt to the rest of the group, but his plans were abruptly stopped. The man with the bat looked up at what had stopped him, a large, creature looked down at him, the half crocodile half man breathed heavy as he went bent over inspecting the man with the bat's face. The two looked at each other for a moment before the man with the bat spoke up. "Man you need some mouthwash! And that's coming from me, the guy who hangs around with a man that eat sandwiches all day!" The large crocodile man grunted before lifting his hand and swinging it back down quickly. But he wasn't quick enough as the man with the bat palmed the ground before lifting himself to his feet as he ran around the corner again. The man with the bat was confronted by the other mercenaries. Before any of the mercenaries could say anything the crocodile man lumbered over to the troop. The large Russian man, who had boxing gloves on now threw multiple punches at the crocodile man. The two traded blows with each other as another figure appeared on top of a building. "So much for Gotham's silent night" The silhouette sighed watching the men from a nearby building. Looking at a small screen the shadow tried to figure out more information about the red mercenaries, the first he could find information on was the man with the bat; Real name unknown. Code Name: The Scout. Age: Twenty-Three Years. Height: Five Feet and Ten Inches Tall... The information went on and on as the figure seemingly saved it in his steel trap mind. The figure looked below at all the figures. The man shook his head before slowly walking to a door at the top of the building. The Scout made a high-pitched battle cry as he leapt onto the crocodile man's back. The Russian man boasted again as he hefted his minigun. The Russian revved the weapon and the chamber began spinning. The Scout pushed himself off the crocodile's body as a storm of bullets fired through the creature. The silhouette saw this through a window a ran down more flights as stairs as fast as he could, realizing that these criminals were a threat to the citizens' safety. * Cue Shadow Man Stage (Mega Man 3) -Super Smash Bros. for Wii U The shadow burst through a door on the bottom floor to see the crocodile man well past dead and the mercenaries laughing around him. The silhouette stood there speechless but keeping his stern face. So far unnoticed by the mercs, the man crept into an alleyway's shadow to the right of the mercenaries. The man instantly thought of a plan throwing a stone down the alley. The stone made a loud sound as it hit the ground and then a metallic ring as it bounced up hitting a trash bin. The mercenaries instantly ran deep into the alley. "SHOW YOUR FACE!!" "DAMNED SPIES!" "SPY SPY SPY!!" The mercs began shooting wildly all over the place a few bullets scraping the shadow's chest plate. The shadow rolled a device towards the mercs. One of the more sophisticated gentlemen noticed the device. Shi-! The rest of the man's sentence was cut off by the initial sound the object made before excreting smoke. The shadow walked into the smoke and kicked one of the mercenaries to the ground. Using many different martial arts skills he took down a few more of the mercenaries. Many of the mercenaries were backed into the end of the alleyway when the man grabbed one merc trying to run away by the neck. The smoke settled and all the mercenaries shuddered. The man dropped the man he was holding by the neck. The man was dressed in a black suit seemingly made by the military. The man had two points coming out of his hood. This man... was Batman * Cue Metal Gear Solid 2 - Plant Sneaking Theme "Go back to where you came. '''now."' One of the mercenaries ran back to the bus, the rest held their ground. FIGHT! K.O Conclusion *Cue Team Fortress Two Heavy's Theme* or *Cue 90s Batman Theme* '''Enoch: In the end loser's name struck out.' After the Battle * Cue Dr. Mario Theme Song * Afroapproved: Another nice fight if I do say so myself. It was nice having you, Wilt and Enoch. *Afro notices that Enoch was already gone* Afroapproved:... Well, it was nice having you, Wilt. Wilt: No problem Afro, it was nice being here, see ya again soon. '' Afroapproved: Well, we only have one more set if Co-Hosts to show, and then I have a big surprise... Say hello, to the one and only, 'SILVAGUNNER... And Dr. Doom........ And '''Yang Xiao Long... Silvagunner: What high-quality battle will we be working on? Mr. Spooks: Can you not fucking talk like tha-! Oh shit wrong show uh... Have a good time guys.. Afroapproved: Uh... Silvagunner: Long story... I don't wanna talk about it. Yang: As we were saying; We can describe this next battle perfectly with one of your rips Silva! *Cue Honeyhive Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy * Dr. Doom: That's right, it's Ant-Man VS Queen Sectonia! Yang: Stay tuned! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Team fortress 2 vs DC Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years